


What if... Strike Witches was a Combiner Mecha Anime?

by Shanejayell



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: What if... Strike Witches was a Combiner Mecha Anime?Duh. *lol*





	What if... Strike Witches was a Combiner Mecha Anime?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Strike Witches, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story is fairly silly, and has yuri. If girl's love creeps you out, too bad. Thanks to Dan Wisner, who's conversation triggered this idea.

What if... Strike Witches was a Combiner Mecha Anime?

In 1939, the mysterious Neuroi launched devestating attacks against humanity, swiftly overwhelming the defences of many nations. To combat this threat the greatest scientific minds of a generation came together, eventually developing the Striker Unit. Worn by Witches the Striker Unit allowed humanity to begun to fig back against their great foe.

But that wasn't enough!

So next year they developed the Strike Fighter! Enclosing the witch pilot the Strike Fighter allowed more energy to be focused into combat, increasing attack power by several times. Now each nation is defended by bands of these fighters and the unique abilities they bring to battle.

They are... the Strike Witch Fighters!

[Cue Dramatic Theme Music!]

"All right," Mio Sakamoto said as she stood on the airfield, looking impressive even in the regulation mini-shorts, "today is the day the 501st fighter wing demonstrates the new combiner technology! I'll hope you'll give it your all!"

Despite her determined manner, there was a air of gloom over the pilots. "What's wrong?" Yoshika Miyafuji whispered to her friend Lynn. The Fuso pilot was a recent arrival, and hadn't been here for the early combiner tests.

Lynette Bishop looked sheepish as the brown haired girl sitting beside her said, "Uhm, they haven't quite worked out the bugs in the combiner system."

"Really? How...?" Yoshika whispered.

"You'll see," Lynn sighed.

"All right everyone," Minna Wilcke said, the redhead leader of their unit ordering them briskly, "to your fighters! We launch in five minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gertrud Barkhorn said, the dark brown haired young woman looking even grimmer than usual. Clearly, she was not looking forward to the upcoming flight and combiner technology demonstration.

'Wow, I wonder what's wrong?' Yoshika wondered as she boarded her fighter, sliding her legs into the sheaths that channeled magic into the fighter. She revved up the magic conversion engine and checked her weapon systems, even as she wondered at the Combination Key set in on one side of her control panel.

They took off as usual, fighters soaring up into the sky propelled by magic more than propellers. The fighters moved into the practiced formation, pairing up as they moved dangerously close. The fighter rumbled dangerously in the backwash of the others, and Yoshika fought the stick as she tried to stay in formation.

"All right," Mio voice through the radio commend frequency as she ordered them, "turn the combiner keys... NOW!"

As Yoshika turned the key she felt a surge of magic pour out of her body, even as her fighter bucked and shifted around her. She yelped in surprise and alarm as she thumped loudly into place with another fighter, then more clanging of metal as other components fell into place.

Despite not seeing anything Yoshika heard over the command frequencies Minna yell out, "And I'll form... THE HEAD!"

With a final clang the combined fighters hovered, then the secure seat Yoshika was sitting in opened up under her, yanking her down a tube with a burst of powerful suction! "AIEE!" she screamed in fear as the suction yanked her down a smooth tube, even as she heard fellow cries of alarm coming from most of her fellow pilots. Suddenly she was spat out the tube, flying out into a chamber and hitting something soft.

Yoshika couldn't see anything from where she had landed, but she could hear what was going on just fine, all of them laying there in a tangled pile of semi-stunned bodies. A nearby voice complained, "Oooh, move your butt!"

"My butt likes it right where it is." Erica Hartman shot back cheerfully.

Perrine Clostermann growled out, "Pervert!"

"Charolette, get your breasts off the top of my head!" Gertrud growled angrily.

Sounding rather amused by the situation Mio muttered, "I never thought I'd hear THAT in a normal conversation..."

"I like 'em right where they are," Charolette Yeager purred, the very busty girl sprawled out over several of the other girls.

Minna wiggled out of the pile of bodies as she growled out, "This command center is too tight!"

Francesca looked around, then blinked in alarm as she took in one pair. "I think Miyafuji can't breathe, Lyette..." she said worriedly.

Lynette Bishop looked down where Yoshika's face was jammed between her generous breasts and noted, "But she looks so happy!"

Pulling herself free of the pile of female flesh Mio rushed to the controls on the now listing Giant Robot as she growled, "Damn it, who's bright idea was it to have ELEVEN PILOTS IN THE CONTROL ROOM?"

End!

Notes: Yes, it's short, sorry. I got to thinking of what happens in a 'Voltron' like giant robot series and imagined all eleven Strike Witches yanked into one little control room. Ta da! Yoshika's face seems to have a magnetic attraction to Lynette's boobs, so I HAD to work that in. "And I'll form... THE HEAD!" is a homage to all those old, hokey giant robot cartoons.


End file.
